


Bleak

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [187]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Emma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a Daddy/Dark Swan moment? I would love it if he mentioned his dream from season 3 and the scene from last weeks episode. A bit emotional with David asking permission to hug Emma so he can apologize for failing as a father. Or Emma overhearing David talk to himself about how he felt like he's failed as a father to her, of how he should have protected her. I just need a Daddy/Daughter moment with a hug and some tears on either or both sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak

Emma stared out at the sea as she gathered her thoughts. It was four am and she hadn’t been back to the house since her family had all but barged in. She knew they were trying their best, but she just wished they would stop. If her being the Dark One meant Killian lived, then it was a price she was more than willing to pay.

“Emma?” she heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up in shock to see her father standing behind her, looking slightly apprehensive.

Emma immediately got to her feet as she stood up defensively. She felt her guard raising as she saw her father looking over her, worried.

“I’m not here for anything,” David said softly, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Why?” she asked, slightly suspicious.

“Because you’re my daughter, Dark One or not,” he told her carefully. “And while I’m not going to lie and say I don’t still want to save you, that doesn’t mean I’m going to avoid you simply because you’re going through this.”

She swallowed as he said that.

“Emma, we should have trusted that you would grow up to be good,” he told her, “We never should have believed that there was a chance you would turn dark if we raised you properly. We should have put you first, over the needs of everyone else. You’re our daughter; a baby who should have been loved and protected. We should have found another way to break the curse and not heeded the words of Rumplestilskin. Everyone in your life who should have been there for you let you down.”

“Not Killian,” she said softly.

“No, not Killian,” David agreed. “He’s a good man, Emma. A man who loves and misses you, and wants you to be with him.”

“And if I can’t?” she raised an eyebrow, “What if I like being the Dark One, and want to be the Dark One for the rest of my life?”

“I’m not going to lie to you and say that I would be happy,” he told her, “But it wouldn’t make me any less your father. I would still love you and I would still support you. Hell, out of all the Dark Ones there have been, you’re hardly the worst one. You can be the Dark One, but still be good, Emma Swan.”

She felt her throat close at that, “What if I told you I did something terrible. And that I can’t be forgiven for it?”

“Then we’ll work through it as a family,” he told her gently. “And we can fix whatever you did. Emma, you became the Dark One to save the town. You’ve been saving the town for the better part of the last two years. Let us save you for once. Let us be there for you and help you. Come home.”

“I hurt Killian,” she whispered, “I took everyone’s memories because Arthur tried to kill him. He was going to die, and he was willing to make the sacrifice so I could have the darkness removed. But I couldn’t live without him, so I turned him into the same monster I am.”

“Emma,” her father said speechless.

“He’s going to hate me if he remembers,” she looked at her father. “He’ll hate that I did that to him. How do you fix that?”

“You’re hardly the first person who took dire consequences to save a loved one,” he told her, “So now we need to save you and Killian. And that we will do. Then we’ll cross the bridge on how to save Killian from the death he was supposed to have faced. You can do a heart split with him, Emma. There is hope to save both of you. You just need to believe.”

He looked unsure but leaned in and drew her into a hug, and she leaned into her father, allowing the tears she had been holding back for so long to fall. There was still a long way to go before things would be okay, but for the first time since they returned to Storybrooke, she felt like things could be okay.

 


End file.
